Just you is enough
by Water-star
Summary: As Christmas comes by once again Asuka wants nothing but one thing. Will Shinji grant Asuka her wish?


Just you is enough:

Asuka sighed, today was Christmas Eve and everyone was here to celebrate it. Asuka had turn 16 a few weeks ago and she had been dreading Christmas ever since her birthday.

Everyone was laughing and cheering for the holiday season but Asuka wasn't. She used to love Christmas because of all the presents she received but now she only wanted one thing and she knew in her heart she wasn't going to get it.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There's just one thing I need_

Asuka took a sip of her eggnog and looked at the Christmas tree which had a huge pile of beautifully wrapped presents with Pen Pen sitting underneath wearing a Santa hat and enjoying a candy cane.

When everyone came over they had brought all their gifts and put them under the Christmas tree so that everyone could open them together later tomorrow night. But Asuka didn't care how many presents she got this year because her gift couldn't come in a box.

_I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
_

The only thing she wanted this year was to be with the one that she loved and get to be his girl.

_I just want you for my own_

But he didn't know how much she loved him let alone care for him.

_More than you could ever know  
_

Yet Asuka still kept wishing and hoped that he would realise it soon.

_Make my wish come true_

Because all she wanted for Christmas was Shinji.

_All I want for Christmas is you_

Yes it was true. The Great Asuka Langley Sorhyu was in love with the Invincible Shinji and it felt so right but after the years of torture, Asuka couldn't blame Shinji if he never wanted to see Asuka again. Yet she still kept wishing because all she needed was to believe it was possible and if she got her wish then it'd be the best Christmas ever.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
There is just one thing I need  
I don't care about presents  
Underneath the Christmas tree  
_

"Hey Asuka, you haven't hung up your stocking. If you don't then Santa won't be able to give you what you want for Christmas." Hikari cheerfully said, sitting next to Asuka.

Asuka sighed. "You know Hikari, this year Santa will never be able to give me what I want for Christmas. Only one person can and I'm sure as hell he won't."

_I don't need to hang my stocking  
There upon the fireplace  
Santa Claus won't make me happy  
With a toy on Christmas day  
_

"Shinji." Hikari stated.

"You knew! For how long?" Asuka asked in disbelief.

"Since eighth grade. I know that if you don't tell him how you feel then you'll be miserable all day. I was so relieved when I told Touji how I felt about him last Christmas."

"Yeah but it was obvious he liked you too."

"Well what about Kensuke & Rei? Kensuke didn't know if Rei liked him but he still asked her out on Valentines Day and look at her now. She's still quiet but she's a lot more social and they're so happy together. You've just gotta try and I know you'll be so happy when you're together because you two are perfect for each other."

_I just want you for my own  
More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
_

"You know what, I'll tell him. I just need the right moment." Asuka said with a smile gracing her perfect features after that moment of thinking about what was right.

"Hey guys, why don't you all go outside while we prepare for dinner?" Misato asked bubbling to the teenagers.

Asuka was glad Misato didn't ask any of the adults to leave or else they'd all have a miserable Christmas Eve and day. So Asuka, Hikari, Rei & the Three stooges went outside while Asuka was thinking of the perfect way to admit her feelings for Shinji.

_  
All I want for Christmas is you  
_

Asuka noted when they got outside there was no snow. Back in Germany Asuka would always look forward to having a white Christmas and she was disappointed that there was no snow on her first Christmas away from home but this year she didn't care as long as Shinji told her that he felt the same way as her.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
I won't even wish for snow  
_

The gang was laughing and cheering as they walked past Christmas decorations but Asuka blushed when she noticed that she was underneath the mistletoe but no one seemed to notice.

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
Underneath the mistletoe  
_

"Ho ho ho young lady. What would you like for Christmas?" A man in a Santa outfit asked as Asuka walked past him. He sitting on a seat big enough for two people and Asuka noticed that no kids or her friends were around so Asuka decided to sit down next to him.

"Nothing you could possibly give me or anyone else for that matter." Asuka sadly said but she was wondering why she was even bothering in the first place to talk to a stranger in a red outfit because never in her life would she depend on someone to make her happy but something was nagging her to talk to the kind old gentleman.

"I'm sorry to hear that but I'm sure you're wish will come true. After all it's Christmas, the time of the year when miracles come true. Here's a candy cane and be in bed by midnight before me & my reindeer arrive to your place or else you won't get what you want for Christmas." The kind gentleman said with a mischievous sparkle in his eye.

Asuka gave a warm smile. "When I was a little girl I would always try to stay up for your arrival but this year I think I'll be good."

"Ada girl. See you next year."

"Good-bye sir and... thank you for the advice." Asuka said and walked off but she felt light hearted, like there was magic in the air.

'Maybe I should test it out.' She thought, then went looking for the others and to make Shinji know exactly how she felt.

_I won't make a list and send it  
To the North Pole for Saint Nick  
I won't even stay awake to  
Hear those magic reindeer click  
I just want you for my own  
_

"Hey there you are. We've been wondering where you were." A voice cheerfully said making Asuka turn around to realise that the voice belonged to Shinji.

"I just been talking to someone that's all." Asuka said and she looked up blushing once more as she realised that her & Shinji were both standing underneath mistletoe. They nervously looked at each other and Asuka to up all of her courage & kissed him.

_More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

That moment felt perfect and Asuka wanted it to go on forever but she knew that nothing lasts forever so she slowly broke the kiss.

"Asuka?" Shinji asked astounded.

"Merry Christmas, Shinji. Aishiteru." Asuka softly said with a warm smile before walking off leaving an astounded Shinji.

_You baby  
_

Asuka felt like giggling as she walked past everyone. They were all so happy & cheerful and that's exactly how Asuka felt so twirled around a few times while enjoying the happy atmosphere of children's laughter, carolers & beautiful decorations of bright lights, glittering ornaments & shimmering tinsel but Asuka could've sworn she had also heard bells of Santa's sleigh.

_All the lights are shining  
So brightly everywhere  
And the sound of children's laughter fills the air  
And everyone is singing  
I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
_

When Asuka was nearly at her apartment a bit of doubt came to heart. Should she have kissed him? What would happen and what if he didn't feel the same? Asuka shook those thoughts out and hoped that if miracles existed like that Santa said, one would be made today.

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need  
Won't you please bring my baby to me?_

_  
_It felt good that she had finally admitted her feelings after so long but she felt sad that she would probably never get that chance again unless Shinji did something about it and if he did then Asuka would never ask for anything this Christmas.

When Asuka entered the apartment she quickly went into her room & laid on her bed but her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door making her annoyed. "Damn it! What the hell do you guys-" but she stopped when she realised it was Shinji standing in front of her & looked a bit out of breath.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
This is all I'm asking for  
I just want to see baby  
Standing right outside my door  
_

"Can we talk on the balcony?" Shinji nervously asked.

"Sure." Asuka said and felt nervous when they were on the balcony because she was afraid she would reject her love for him. "Is something wrong Shinji?"

"No everything's perfect well it will be when I do this." Shinji said getting all of his courage and kissed Asuka on the lips.

_I just want him for my own  
_

Asuka felt like she died & gone to heaven so she kissed him back with every ounce of emotion she had for him but she felt a bit sad when he broke the kiss.

"Ich liebe dich, Asuka and I always had from the first moment when I saw you." Shinji whispered against her lips.

_More than you could ever know  
Make my wish come true  
All I want for Christmas is you_

"Even though I was rude, arrogant, loud-"

"I never considered that at anytime. All I saw was a beautiful, intelligent & kind girl."

"And I had always saw you as a handsome, courageous & wonderful guy."

_And you  
_

"Really! Who would've thought you saw me as that way?"

"Oh shut up." Asuka playfully said. "And since when did you learn German?"

"I didn't. I just only knew how to say 'I love you' in German."

_And you_

"Idiot." Asuka said in a playful tone as she rolled her eyes which made Shinji pull her into another kiss but Asuka pulled out when she felt something cold fall onto her cheek and they both looked up to see the first signs of snow!

_And you  
_

"It's snowing! I've never seen it before!" Shinji exclaimed.

"It looks like I got my second Christmas wish." Asuka happily said and kissed Shinji once again making Asuka know deep inside her heart that Santa had kept his word & gave her a miracle.

_And you  
_

"Hey guys it's snowing!" Kensuke exclaimed coming into the apartment with Rei, Hikari & Touji. His news surprised all the adults & they all ran to the balcony to see if it was true but when they saw Shinji & Asuka holding each other as they watched the snow fall.

Everyone smiled at the new couple realising that an even bigger & more beautiful miracle was performed today.

_All I want for Christmas _

End.

AN: I started this a few months ago but I post it up straight away for two reasons:

One. I was having trouble finishing it but soon I realised that it had to be done or have someone else come up with this as an idea so I typed it up instantly.

And two was it was during the August & September period of when I got inspired but I didn't wanna post it up until December.

This fic was inspired by the song "All I want for Christmas is you" by Olivia Olson from Love Actually. (I know the song was actually composed by Mariah Carey but I don't have her version.)

I hoped everyone liked it because Asuka was very OOC in this but then again we all know that I SUCK at capturing Asuka's personality but I don't care because I liked the idea and I stick to it.

Please R&R if you liked it and if anyone does review, then thank you. Have a Merry Christmas everyone or Hanukkah (I hope I spelt that right) or Kwanzaa or... hmmm what other things do people celebrate besides Christmas?

Please tell me if you celebrate something else because I don't know any other holidays but I still wish you those greetings even if I don't know!


End file.
